


Harry Potter and DBZ Crossover Challenge

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge I came up with for Harry Potter and DBZ.  If you want to take the challenge, please send me a link once the first chapter is up so I can read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover challenge involving Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z. I'm issuing this because my attempt at the crossover was poor at best.

Summary: Harry Potter is a wizard in a world of Ki users. He will struggle to survive as Earth is attacked by aliens and machines. Can he attend Hogwarts while the world is in chaos around him?

Rules:

Do's:

1\. The worlds of Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z are one. Whether it's a cataclysmic event or always been that way is your choice.

2\. Harry Potter must be adopted by Goku and Chi-Chi.

3\. Harry Potter must be Gohan's age, give or take a few months.

4\. Harry Potter must die sometime during his childhood.

5\. Harry's seventh year involves the Majin Buu Saga.

6\. Voldemort has at least 2 Horcruxes: The diary and at least one other.

7\. Gohan is a wizard.

8\. Hogwarts is located near North City.

Maybe's:

1\. The Dursley's have Harry first and dump him in West City.

2\. Harry Potter is part Saiyan. If yes, Either James or Lily is the Saiyan.

3\. Dumbledore is manipulative. If yes, he can be good or evil. If no, he must be good.

4\. Harry becomes a Super Saiyan.

5\. Severus Snape is good.

6\. Harry can be paired with anyone, as long as it's reasonable.

7\. Harry dies a second time, but is brought back.

8\. Harry is a Horcrux.

9\. Harry meets his parents in Other World.

10\. Gohan can be Muggleborn, or Chi-Chi can be a witch.

Don'ts:

1\. No yaoi or yuri.

2\. No Bashing. This doesn't mean characters who are good in canon can't be evil, just don't go overboard.

3\. Severus Snape is not a Saiyan.

4\. The Son family doesn't divorce.

5\. No harems.

6\. No underage sex.

Beyond these, it's up to you. So, I hope you can do this challenge proud.


	2. What if Goku started over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Goku was forced back in time but kept all of his powers and abilities? What if he could awaken the powers abilities of others?

This is a Challenge strictly for DBZ. Goku is sent back in time and must do his life over. Can start at any point in Dragon Ball or early Z.

Guidelines (You don't have to follow these):

1\. Goku's powers are locked and he must unlock them.

2\. characters that were already strong are even stronger.

3\. Can be crack.

4\. Pairings: Goku/ChiChi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18, Gohan/Videl.

5\. No character bashing.

If you decide to write it, let me know and link me to the story.


End file.
